Keeping up appearances
by InHereIAm
Summary: "She was his sister. Yes, his sister. She couldn't understand why she ever had a problem with calling herself that. She was his sister. And he was her brother."


Callie really didn't want to do this. But what was she supposed to say? "Sorry, I can't tell Brandon dinner's ready, 'cause everytime I look at your son I die a little inside". Yeah, that would work. She was supposed to be over him. She was over him. She was. She...

Was knocking at his door. He didn't answer. Callie knocked again. Still no answer. Okay. If he wouldn't respond, then she wouldn't wait for him to do so. She didn't know where this sudden anger came from but she'd had it with this boy. With that thought she opened the door.

And wished she hadn't. There, on the middle of his bed was Lou, straddling Brandon, kissing him like her life depended on it. And suddenly she recognised the source of her anger. Not that it did any good. As soon as the rage took a hold on her she tried desperately to shake it off. She had no right to this feeling. She had made her choice.

But that didn't stop relief from erupting through her as Lou tore away from Brandon, when noticing her in the doorway.

"Sorry, I.. I knocked"

It killed her to be the one to have to apologize but that's what someone would do if they weren't completely in love with their foster brother, right? After all, she was the one interrupting.

Keeping up appearances. That was all that mattered.

Lou let out the sweetest laugh and looked up at Callie with kind eyes. Like it was no big deal that she'd just walked in on them. And to her, Callie realized, it probably wasn't.

It was to her. And it looked like it was to Brandon, too. He wouldn't even look at her. Just kept staring at the bedspread. It made everything worse, if possible. If he would just look at her, then maybe... Maybe what? He'd look at her with regret or shame or... a wish that it was her and not Lou on that bed with him? Yeah, right. He was probably just embarrassed. And nothing more.

Lou seemed to wait for Brandon to say something. But as the seconds past she realised he was a lost cause.

"Well, at least your sister knocks, Brandon. Mine just barges in and out like she owns the place."

Wow.

Callie didn't think there'd be anything worse than seeing another girl dry humping the love of her life. She was wrong.

Sister.

_Foster_ sister, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

She didn't.

"Yeah, well... If I'd known my _brother_ had brought his girlfriend home I wouldn't have walked in like this."

At this Brandon decided to finally acknowledge her presence. Their eyes met and this time it was Callie's turn to look away. What she'd seen in his gaze only angered her further.

He was hurt.

He had no right to be hurt. He was the one who had had anothers tounge down his throat. Not her.

"So, what's up, sis?"

Sis, huh?

...

He was absolutely right.

She was his sister. Yes, his sister. She couldn't understand why she ever had a problem with calling herself that. She was his sister. And he was her brother.

"Nothing... Bro. Just came to tell you dinner's ready."

"Thank you, Sis. That was kind of you."

"Well, Bro, Moms asked me to so.."

"Still Sis, it was kind of you."

"No problem, Bro."

"I'm really happy to call you my sister."

"Not as happy as I am, that you're my brother."

It took Callie the last of her strength to say that last word and act like she meant it. Now she wanted to run. Run far away so he'd never be able to see her tears. Because she was okay with Brandon thinking of her as his sister as long as he didn't know it killed her to think of him as her brother. Even if she couldn't have him she could at least have her pride.

But she'd have to hurry. The tears were threatening to spill any minute now. Especially as he kept looking at her with that fierce glare.

"See you downstairs then."

She didn't go downstairs. She went into the bathroom. Where she could cry all she wanted and nobody would ever see. Brandon would never see.

Scratch that.

Brandon would see. Because of course, Callie had forgotten to lock the door. And of course, Brandon would be the one to tear it open.

And as soon as she saw his face in the mirror she couldn't care less about her god damned pride. So she turned, tears rushing down her cheeks and stared at the tears rushing down his.

"You're not my sister."

Of course she wasn't. How could she ever be, the way she loved him? But hearing him say it... It made her smile. Just a small smile.

"You're not my brother."

"I'm.. I'm not?"

He didn't believe her. He stood there in front of her, believing she could actually think of him as her... brother?

"Of course you're not, you idiot!

He was laughing. Just a small laugh.

Because..

"I'm still going to have to pretend I am, though. Don't I?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be able let you go. But I'll keep trying. For you."

"Brandon."

She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to. She wanted to tell him they could be together, now and forever. She wanted to ask him if he could stop trying and keep her in his heart, always. She wanted to beg him to kiss her. Just one little kiss.

But she couldn't.

So she said the one thing she could.

"I love you."

He was close enough to kiss her now. And for a while it looked as though he would.

But he couldn't.

So he pressed his lips to her hair instead.

"I love you."

Then he let her go.

But not really. Never really.

Perhaps one day, Callie thought as she stood alone in front of the mirror.

But it wasn't this day.

And if she was honest with herself, she knew that day would never come.

And if she was even more sincere she'd admit she was nothing but happy about that, since at least then she wouldn't bear this burden of loving a foster sibling alone for the rest of her life.

**I really hope you guys like this! :D **


End file.
